1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a brightness enhancing film.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a currently available slot machine display device may include a physical reel disposed therein to produce a three-dimensional (3D) visual effect of continuous scrolling images in the screen. Through the rotation of the reel, when a user watches the display device, the scrolling images appear as a 3D object, instead of a two-dimensional (2D) object displayed in the screen.
In order to make the physical reel inside the display device visible, some areas of the backlight module corresponding to the location of the reel are configured to be transparent so that the user can see the physical reel through such areas. That is, when a user watches the display device, the rotating reel is visible in front of the user directly through the backlight module, display panel and various inner components of the display device. In order to allow a user to see the rotating reel, one approach is to form a hole in the backlight module at an area thereof corresponding to the position of the reel. However, after forming such a hole in the backlight module, a “gray zone” may appear at areas around the edges of the hole.